World of Winx - Episode 204/Script
Mermaids on Earth Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx had to split into two groups. Some of them will carry on searching for Matt in Paris. And on Notre Dame's rooftop Musa is attacked by Banshee, her nemesis. Meanwhile, the other Winx go to the World of Dreams to save Alligator Man, but get into serious trouble. Scene: Notre Dame Cathedral *Banshee continues her attack while Musa keep dodging* Musa: You haven't beaten me... yet. Scene: Cave *Spheres are levitated off the mud.* Tecna: Huh? *Aisha uses her power to create sphere-shaped shields to get out of the mud* Flora: We're getting out of this mud. Tecna: Aisha is using her power to control fluids. *Aisha succeeded on getting Crocodile Man and Alligator Man out of the mud. They all then leave the cave* Scene: Enchanted Swamp Flora: Wow. You did great, Aisha. Jim: The two brothers finally together. Smee: Chill, chill, chill! You don't need such a reaction. Jim: We didn't imprison your brother in a cage. It's the Queen who did it. Flora: It's time to forget the past and put personal issues behind us. Smee: Huh? Flora: We are all on the same team now and united against the Queen. *Crocodile Man and Alligator Man agree* Jim: I'm glad that you realized it. *Jim opens the map* Jim: Here we are, two new, valuable allies against our common enemy. Smee: Looks like... a great start. Tecna: Okay, then we can go back to Earth. We've got to find Peter Pan's son. Jim: You're chasing an impossible dream. But the World of Dreams is at stake right now! Flora: When the Queen sees Matt, she'll return to the good fairy she once was. Jim: You might be right. But we have no idea where this boy could be. Scene: Notre Dame Cathedral Bloom: Can we join the party? Musa: Bloom! Stella! *Bloom and Stella attack Banshee* Musa: Bloom, no! *Banshee repels them. Musa attacks Banshee in vain. Banshees attacks Musa, Musa falls to the roof, a debris of the roof hits a nearby bell, creating a tune. Banshee screams painfully when she hears that sound.* Musa: Of course, a harmonious melody. *Musa uses her power to play a melody by using nearby bells. Banshee is defeated. Musa wakes Bloom up* Musa: It's all over. Stella: Where did that bad crow end up? Musa: Vanished. Bloom: What happened? *Vines aid the girls on landing* Bloom: I should have known it was you. Tecna: Thanks for the soft landing, Flora. Let's find Matt, now. Aisha and Flora: Hmm? *The spirit summons the girls again* Spirit: Winx, the World of Dreams needs your help once again. Stella: Yippee! A new mission! Spirit: The Queen turned the Mermaid's Lagoon into the dark and hostile place you see. Three mermaids have escaped. They found shelter in the city where you are now. They are able to take human form and charm people just to have fun. The Earth can't house them. *The talk ends* Scene: Paris Bloom: We have to bring them back as soon as possible. Stella: I have an idea. Now trust me! Bloom: Hmm? Musa: Huh? *A shadow monster secretly follows them* Scene: Queen's Hideout Tinkerbell: Bloom and Musa have defeated their nemeses. But Stella won't be that lucky. Shaman: Sure she won't, my Queen. Tinkerbell: Now, I just need to find her weak point. Shaman: Ah, that Stella! She's always so positive, optimistic, full of energy. Tinkerbell: Seems like she only has good qualities. Scene: Winxmobile Stella: I'll show you how a mermaid thinks and moves! This way, we'll guess where they're hiding and find them! Tecna: Let's do that from inside the Winxmobile, to avoid getting rushed by our fans. Stella: No way! We'll hide in the crowd and avoid being noticed. Ready for a casual look? Scene: Paris Stella: Uh, mermaids want to be admired. Let's look for girls who can't pass unnoticed. *The girls start looking* Stella: Smart clothes, classy, attention-grabbing. Those three girls could be our target! *Stella points three girls. They avoid a puddle of water* Stella: No, a mermaid would never dodge water like that. *They continue the search* Flora: Uh? Carefree and cheerful. It's them! *These three girls play with water* Stella: You could be right, Flora. Flora: No, she's bothered by water. Stella: Hmm. Flora: Huh! I almost got it. Bloom: What's a mermaid really interested in, Stella? Stella: Um, charming, enchanting and being praised. Aisha: Huh! Reminds me of someone. *A girl walks by and hits Stella* Stella: Uh! *She sits near a fountain with her friends* Mermaid #1: Everything's new and nice here, not like the lagoon. Stella: Girls, I think I've found them! *The girl hits Stella jumps to the fountain and plays with her friends* Mermaid #2: Take this! Oh, come on! *Everyone is attracted* Mermaid #2: Play with us. *People follow what the girl said* Bloom: They won't let us pass. Girl #1: Look out, all right! Hey! Man #1: They got you! Police: Hey, you! You can't stay there! *The mermaids escape* Police: Get out of there right now! Huh? Where did they go? *Aisha touches the water* Aisha: The mermaids used water to teleport here. They're at a party. But where? Stella: Think, think, think! *Stella looks at a panel* Stella: Ah! Fancy going to a pool party? Scene: Pool Party Stella: Oh wow, if missions were all like this, we'd have a lot more fun. Musa: Let's find those three mermaids and get away. There are too many people and the music is awful. Bloom: Let's split up. Mermaid #2: I'm a bit hungry. *Two men brings her food* Man #2: Here! Mermaid #1: I'll take this. You'll never eat all these things. Mermaid #3: Wow. I adore strawberry smoothies. Man #3: Go to the counter, sweetheart. They've got plenty. Mermaid #3: Huh? Mmm. I adore... *She uses her power* Mermaid #3: ...Strawberry smoothies. Man #3: Uh! Here you are. I took it for you. Stella: Hmm. Ahem! Can I join you? I can't find my friends anymore and it looks like you're having fun here. Mermaid #2: Your voice is so scratchy. You almost pierce my eardrums. *The mermaids giggle. People around laugh* Stella: Ah-ha! With such loud music, I've got to scream to be heard. Mermaid #1: I wish the music were even louder. At least we wouldn't be forced to hear you. *People laugh again* Stella: Then... then let's stop talking and let's go dance! Mermaid #3: Dance? With you? Did you even look at your clothes? *Another laughter comes* Scene: Flashback Girl #2: Did you even look at your clothes? And those shoes. Not to mention your hair. Awful! *The girls continuously laugh* Stella: Um, uh... I just want to have lunch together. Girl #2: Are you an idiot? For sure, we don't want to hang around with a loser like you. *The girls leave* Scene: Pool Party *Stella bursts into tears. The mermaids laugh and leave* Scene: Queen's Hideout Tinkerbell: Finally, that's your weakness. Scene: Pool Party Flora: Stella, is everything okay? *Stella quickly wipes her tears away* Stella: I found them. There! What? Where did they go? Bloom: Oh, here they are. *The mermaids are dancing on a stage* Musa: What do we do now? We'll never be able to get closer. Aisha: I'll fix this. *She creates rain* People: Huh? *The rain frees people from the charm of the mermaids* Man #4: Oh no. It's started raining. Girl #3: Let's go home! The party's over! Girl #4: Bye! *The crowd leaves* Mermaid #2: Huh? *She stops two men* Mermaid #2: It's not true. It's just started. *She jumps to the pool and reveals her mermaid nature. Her friends do the same* Girl #5: Hey, you're right! We're at a pool party, after all. Man #5: Everybody in the pool! People: Yeah! *They follow the mermaids* Musa: Looks like we've just made the situation worse. Stella: It's not your fault. The charming power of those three is too strong. *Pink mermaid does a flip. A man mimics her* Mermaid #1: Hey, not bad at all! Mermaid #3: That was a really good dive. *A man grabs on a bar of the lighting system then lets himself fall* Mermaid #2: What a great idea! *People then follow him* Tecna: Did they go bonkers? Bloom: We have to act before someone gets hurt. Mermaid #2: This music is terrible. Let's shock the party, Mr. DJ! Okay? DJ: Let's shock this party. *He changes the music* Stella: An electric shock is guaranteed if we don't act now! *Flora uses vines to stabilize the lighting system* Flora: I can't resist much longer! Bloom: We have to get all the people away from the pool right now! Stella: Yeah. But how? Everybody's hypnotized by the mermaids. They'll never listen to us. *A portal appears underwater. Crocodile Man and Alligator Man appear. People leave the pool immediately* Bloom: Girls, look there! Stella: Oh! Croc Man and Alligator Man have come to help us. Mermaid #3: Oh no! Party poopers! Mermaid #2: They are spoiling our party! Man #6: Look out! What is that? *The mermaids leave with people. Lighting system is finally collapsed* Stella: Just in time. Bloom: Uh! Aisha: Let's hurry them! Thanks for your help, guys. *The two roar* Scene: Paris *The Winx head up the mermaid. White mermaid activates a hydrant to attack Aisha but fails* Mermaid #1: They're fairies. The Queen must have sent them to bring us back to the lagoon! Mermaid #2: Hurry up! Let's go! *They run away* Driver: Are you crazy?! Are you trying to get hurt? *They keep running* Flora: Um, sorry. Man #7: Hey, watch your step! Mermaid #2: Oh! I'm so scared! Oh no! Mermaid #1: Oh! No! *A dog barks them* Mermaid #3: Huh? What? Sandwich Man: Want a tasty giant sandwich? Mermaids: A monster! Uh! *Tecna sees the mermaids* Tecna: I'm gonna stop them. *She turns the green light on. The mermaids then climb up* Mermaid #3: They're closer! *Blue mermaid falls and white mermaid grabs her hand* Bloom: Can't you see you're getting into trouble? This is not your world. Mermaid #2: Tell your Queen we'll never go back to the lagoon. Mermaid #3: Uh! Ouch! My ankle hurts! *White mermaid carries her* Mermaid #1: We won't get far like this! *White mermaid slips and three of them fall* Aisha: No! Flora: Hold on! I'm coming. *Flora tries to grab her hand but too late. Flora then summons uses vines to help them land* Mermaid #2: You saved us. Thank you. We didn't mean to cause such trouble. We thought you were the Queen's allies. Mermaid #1: We'll find Jim and offer our help like you suggested. Bloom: The more we are the better we can fight the Queen. Mermaid #1: Thanks for all you've done for us. *The mermaids leave* Stella: Okay. And now? Aisha: Back to looking for Matt. Musa: I'm going to try to intercept his voice with my Sound Harmony spell. But I need absolute silence. *Musa uses her power* Matt: I'll call back asap. Musa: I've found him. *The Winx run to Matt's place* Musa: There. Scene: Matt's Flat *Phone rings, then answerphone beeps* Winx: Huh? Voice: It's Matt. I'm not at home. Please leave a message and I'll call back asap. Flora: To be real, we've just found his flat and his answering machine. Musa: If Matt is a solitary and silent guy, it won't be easy to find his voice in Paris. Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts